Childhood Memories
by EderNimrais
Summary: The most important memories we have are the ones we share with others the we hold near and dear to our hearts. Winfield experienced this once with his love but the birth of Thoma will give him a second chance at happiness and will shape the spirit vessel into the man we all know him as today.


Winfield always knew that one of Leonhardt's descendants would be under his wing and guidance. He did not however, expect it to be the second child.

Despite Ellis always being the first person to hold the newborn which is almost tradition, Winfield felt a bond with the baby the moment he took his first breaths just by looking at him. As Thoma's parents sacrificed themselves along with the other two ladies, a gap was missing. No one seemed to take up the mantel of caretaker for the young boy, afraid that he might turn into a dense male.

Winfield stepped forwards just before Ellis did and walked over to the carnage containing the young Thoma. Everyone worried immediately and some even whispered that they should remove the pervert before he harms the child's mind.

Ellis overlook the comments of her friends and family and looked at the male who lifted the child out of his bed and onto his uncle's lap while Winfield took a seat in a rocking chair. Some commented and said the end time have arrived with Winfield acting like a father. Everyone knew that in the end the final say rested with Ellis who Leonhardt entrusted the wellbeing of his descendants to.

Winfield did not care what the others said on the matter at the moment; all the gunslinger could think of is his departed lover and how much she would smile to see the sight before her. So it was decided against much suspicion that Winfield would be the parent for Thoma Raglan.

* * *

"Winfield?"

A now teenage Thoma asked as the shooter who turned his head to see the black hair boy walking towards him. Winfield sat on a couch in the more luxurious parts of the inn along with a good book in hand. Normally he would be out on the range either smoking the competition or practicing for the next gurg attack but ever since being the guardian of Thoma, Winfield has slowed down his training to help his son figure.

"Yes Thoma?" Winfield asked, wondering what was on the mind of the young boy.

"Why is it that everyone looks at you with question when you are with me?"

"Welp… Let's just say that they think I will flood your mind with material that they do not approve of."

"What is it?" Thoma asked as Winfield rubbed his right hand on top of Thoma's smooth hair.

"When you are older, I will tell you. For now, you should be practicing your magic spells with Ellis and Vira-Lorr."

Thoma crossed his arms and pouted. "They told me not to dabble in magic but instead use a sword."

"Well… the males in your family were strictly sword users. However, the females were some of the best mages in the group. Most likely you inherited your mother's side of the skill tree and in so doing, became a magical fighter instead of a swordsman."

"So Ellis is trying to make me into something I can't be?"

"I wouldn't say that my boy. Listen, I'll go talk to her but even if she says no." Winfield ruffled Thoma's hair into a mess. "You will still continue practicing the skills you want; it will be our little secret."

"Thank you Uncle Winfield." Thoma ran up and hugged the man who returned it and moved the boy off him shortly after.

"Alright, it's time I met the goddess herself and see for myself. I will return momentarily." Winfield rose to his feet and made his way to the door. "Also, don't check underneath my bed." Winfield commented, knowing the result of his words full well.

Closing the door behind him, he gave a heavy sigh and started walking towards Ellis's room. His thoughts ranged from how Thoma would react to the contents under his bed too how to deal with Ellis. In the end of it all, it would all work out since everyone only wanted the best for the boy.

Winfield saw the sign that told it is Ellis's room. He knocked and spoke. "Anyone home?"

The door opened to reveal the high elf herself. "What do you want Winfield?"

"Oh nothing, just wanting your undy-" Ellis slammed the door before him but found the door would not close. She looked down and saw the male put his foot in the doorway. "I need to speak to you about Thoma."

"Fine, come in." Ellis moved from the door and let the male in before closing it behind her. "Alright, what is it you need to speak about with Thoma?"

"Thoma told me you want him to use a sword instead of magic."

"He will use a sword, there is no discussion on the matter. I am under Leo's instruction to make sure his child and child's child are strong fighters. That means using his sword." Ellis pointed to a sword sitting carefully on a table.

"Do you ever think he can't?"

"Of course he can, he is-"

"Ellis, he is not Leo, nor is he Ladius. He inherited the magic prowess of his mother and grandmother, to make him a swordsman and forsake such power is completely idiotic." Winfield spoke out in argument of the woman.

"Like you would understand, you just want him so-"

"I understand him better than you or anyone else in this party!" Winfield expressed a rare anger to Ellis which through her off completely. He quickly calmed down and continued." I stepped forward when no one else did to take care of the boy. Yes Leo said that you are the one in charge of their well being but I am sure if he could see us now, he would take my side over yours." He knew that this is unlike him to fight against Ellis on a matter. He also knew that if he didn't fight back, Thoma would suffer being a swordsman instead of thriving as a magic user.

Ellis took a step back at what she just heard. Winfield is fighting against her for just the way Thoma will fight. If he is doing this just for a simple fighting style, what is the man like when it comes to more personal matter?

She regained herself and spoke. "And how do you know he can even use magic?"

"Simple." Winfield lifted his shirt and revealed a small burn on his chest. "If he is able the scorch my body at the humble age of thirteen, imagine what he is capable of when he reaches adulthood."

Ellis contemplated for a second but her stubbornness refused to accept Thoma using magic. "No, he will be a swordsman, end of discussion. Now, leave or I will have Borgnine attack you."

Although Winfield would die for Thoma's safety and also knew he could defeat Borgnine if it became life or death, he didn't want infighting to happen. However, he grabbed Leonhardt and Ladius' sword right in front of Ellis before slamming the door behind him.

Ellis ran over to the door and saw the male walking away with probably the most sacred treasure she had. "Where the hell do you think you are going with Leo's sword!? Ellis shouted, causing several other doors in the female section to open. "Give it back Winfield!" Ellis roared but Winfield continued to walk.

In his mind, he knew that he was right and the female is still clinging to the past. If Ladius happen to choose either Valeria or Sherufanir then he would more than will to let Thoma use a sword. However, Leonhardt and Laidus choose Fyuria and Yayoi which only gifted the boy with immense magical capability. With proper training, he could easily rival the likes of Ellis and Dyshana.

Winfield turned the corner to the male's section and saw Zerva standing in his way towards his and Thoma's room. In the syrium's hands sat his scythe and although he tried to hide it, a fire spell ready to launch.

"Return the sword to Ellis." Zerva spoke. Ellis ran across the corner and the two cornered the male who did not budge.

"Zerva, perhaps you may understand where I am coming from the most since you are Fyuria's older sister."

"What does my sister have to do with the situation in hand?"

"Thoma has inherited the magic abilities of both your sister and Yayoi. He has already proven that he is more than able to wield magic. Zerva. Ellis refuses to allow him to learn magic but instead forces him into swordsmanship. Thoma lacks the physical stature to use a sword like Leo or Ladius."

Zerva, being the more level headed of the group, listened to the words of the human but one though remained. "What then does that have to do with you taking the blade?"

"To prove a point. If Thoma is able to wield a sword properly then I will no longer fight that he will be a mage and instead a fighter. But if he can't…"

"You will have him be a mage." Zerva filled in the final piece, receiving a nod from the human. "That seems reasonable to me. Ellis, what say you?"

The high elf remained silent on the matter, still shocked Winfield would steal the blade right in front of her. Zerva figured the theft of the iconic blade is reason enough for the woman's blank out. He turned to the human and nodded, letting him try this.

Winfield ran towards the room and and Thoma are currently stay as Ellis' brain started working again. "Why did you not stop him?"

"Because if what he says is true, then we will see something special in this boy."

Winfield reached the door and opened it to quietly close it behind him and lock it shut. He turned and held the blade in his chest and gave a heavy sigh, escaping death on more than one occasion in just a few minutes tires someone out.

The man looked on the bed and saw Thoma's head buried into the contents of one of Winfield's books. "Thoma, I'm back." Winfield saw the head of Thoma slowly rise up and a gleam shined from his smile.

"What have you been hiding from me…?" Thoma then noticed Winfield had a sword in his hand. "She won didn't she…" The spirit vessel's smile disappeared for a frown but Winfield shook his head.

"Not exactly, I placed a wager."

"And what is that?" Thoma placed to the book on the bed and gave his father figure his undivided attention.

"If you are able to wield this sword properly then you will have to be a swordsman. However, if you cant…" Winfield smiled at his pause. "Then you can be a mage."

"What are we waiting for then?"

Thoma asked as a fist thrusted through the door, frightening the souls of Thoma and Winfield, the latter leaping in front of the boy to protect him and pulled his gun out. An amethyst eye appeared on the other side as Thoma screamed in fear of what is happening. Winfield however lowered his gun and turned to pat the boy on the head.

"Thoma my boy, this is what happens why Ellis doesn't-" The whole door shattered into pieces as a part hit Winfield in the back of the head. "Get what she wants…" He lowered his voice and turned to see the princess of the group with quite an angry look on her pretty face.

"Give, it, back…"

She threatened as Zerva's, Borgnine's and Vira-Lorr's heads popped from the right side of the door. Winfield just casually tossed the blade to Thoma who caught it barely. Ellis nearly had a heart attack and was just about to strike the human down with a light spell before he spoke.

"Seriously milady, can't you just accept Thoma's choice?" Winfield half joked, half seriously asked.

"You have filled his mind with false ideals."

"Fine. Thoma." Winfield said and the boy got to his feet and stood next to him. "Unsheath the blade."

Despite loving magic, Thoma knew exactly how to wield a blade since Vashtor taught him the basics. However, a part of him didn't want to. His right hand rested on the grip but did not pull it out of the sheath containing it.

"You see, his heart is not in the blade Ellis." Winfield walked over to the closet and pulled out a brown walking staff. "Trade me please." Winfield barely finished his sentence as Thoma took the staff in favor of the sword. "You see how eager his wanted the staff, he just took it."

"Hmph." Ellis answered, not budge."

"Alright…" An idea hit Winfield as he walked over to open the window and saw a nice and other field before him. "Thoma, come here." The boy did as he was told and approached the man. "I want you to try and use your best spell you know. Don't worry about anything that might happen."

Thoma did not even think about is as he expertly shifted the head of the staff out to the window. "You might want to take a step back Winfield." The boy said as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"You heard the lad Ellis, let's-"

Winfield's eyes shot open as the sound of a laser of light shot out from the staff of Thoma, destroying every single thing in its path. He turned to see a gaping hole where the window used to be… as well as everything within visual distance in front of the people nearby. Ellis's mouth dropped to the floor as did Vira-Lorr's, Zerva's eyes widened as he could see that Winfield wasn't lying. Borgnine just stood there in admiration.

Winfield walked up to the boy and patted him on the left shoulder. "That will do Thoma, that will do." The look on Winfield's face could only be explained as a smile a father could have when he is so proud of his son.

"Maybe I used a little too much…" Thoma thought as a hint of a blush appeared on his face.

"All in favor of Thoma being a mage raise your hand." Winfield said as everyone but Ellis and Borgnine raised one, the latter only following his master's choice loyally. "So then that's four for it and two against it."

* * *

"Ahhhh memories, hard to believe this will be your last day with us." Winfield said and chugged his five pint down.

"True, doesn't mean we can't have one last hurrah. Bartender, keep the ale coming!" Thoma exclaimed, choosing to go out on his ass drunk then on a boring day.

* * *

**Author's Notes –** What did we learn? A lot actually, most noticeably never piss of Ellis unless you want a broken door. You know, I wonder if people even read these sometimes.


End file.
